


コクピット・プレイ

by AuroreMon



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam Wing, Super Robot Wars Z 2nd, スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: Crossover, Other, 女体化
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreMon/pseuds/AuroreMon
Summary: 刹那・F・セイエイ（ガンダムOO）×ヒイロ・ユイ（ガンダムW）の受け女体化エロやまなしおちなしいみなし急におっぱじめてヤリ終わっておわり（身も蓋もない）母語じゃないので日本語がだいぶ怪しいです。
Relationships: Setsuna F. Seiei/Heero Yuy





	コクピット・プレイ

任務は一切順調に終わった。  
長い期間の任務だった。ウイングゼロをプトレマイオスの格納庫に停めたヒイロは、無意識に「はぁ」と一息ついた。  
なんだかんだで整備員たちからは信頼深い二人だ、大破した場合以外ガンダムの整備はいつも自分たちでやっているし、イアンたち整備員も彼等の腕前を疑ってはいない。だからこそ、深夜に帰ってきた彼等を迎える人は誰もいらず、格納庫にはエネルギーが入ったまま待機状態にいる二機のガンダムしかいない。  
早く部屋に戻りたい。任務中ロクに休んでなかったしシャワーもカラスの行水程度だったし、何より、同じ任務についていた彼に触れられなかった。  
うわっ嫌な女になったな俺、と頭の片隅で自分に悪態ついたけど、それでもやっぱり彼の体温が恋しい。抱きしめたい、抱きしめられたい、そして……  
ヒイロは手早くパネルを操作し、順番にゼロのシステムを切っていく。整備は翌日でいいから帰ったらまず休めと戻る前から言われたんだ、手元の作業さえ終われば彼との水入らずの時間が待っている。そう考えて自分の動きを促したが、やっぱりその考えが恥ずかしく耳元を染めてしまった。  
が、最後のメインシステムを切る前に、横の彼のガンダムから通信が入ってきた。  
『ヒイロ。こっちに来てくれるか？』  
「どうした？何かトラブルでもあったか」  
『いや、別に何もない。来てくれるか？』  
互いにコクピットから出れば会えるのになんでだろう？思わず首を傾げたヒイロだったが、それでも「わかった」と答え、メインシステムを切ってコクピットを出て自分の機体をロックした。  
ゼロの隣に佇むダブルオーライザーは外見だけ見ると至って正常だ。彼――刹那もトラブルはないと言っているのだからきっと不順があったわけではないだろう。ヒイロがコクピットの傍にやってくると、見計らったようにコクピットが開いた。ゼロのそれよりも広く明るいコクピットに座る刹那は動く様子はなく、ただ手をヒイロに伸ばし「おいで」と招いた。  
わけがわからないまま手を取ってコクピットに入ると、ぐいっと引っ張られて刹那の胸に倒れ込んだ。後ろでコクピットが閉まってロックされる音がしたが、ヒイロにそんな事を気にする余裕はなかった。  
「ヒイロ……！」  
「せつ……んふっ……ん、……」  
唇を塞がれた。互いの乾いた唇が重ね合い、柔らかな舌がそれらを濡らす。更に彼の舌は遠慮なくヒイロの口の中に侵入し、ヒイロもそれを受け入れ互いの舌を絡み合わせた。貪るような、息つまるほどの口づけ。ああ、彼も自分が恋しかったんだと、安心したのもそのひと時だけ。  
「っ……？！ぁ、っ……」  
胸を揉まれた。服の上からではなく、その下に手を伸ばされ、下着を押しのけ、敏感な蕾を直接指で弄ばれている。優しくも意地悪ないたずらは火照った体には刺激があまりにも強く、喉から甘い悲鳴が漏れたが、尽くふさがっている唇で口内に噛み砕かれた。  
やっと唇を解放してもらった頃はタンクトップもシンプルな運動下着も捲り上げられ、すっかり知り尽くした手つきで感じる場所をいじられたヒイロはもう腰が砕けて全身の体重を刹那に預けるしかなかった。  
「あぁ、んぁ……せ、つな、こんな所じゃ……」  
ダメだ、そう続けたいのに、喉から溢れるのは言葉にならない甘声。キッと睨みあげても、彼に生理的にこぼれた涙を舐めとられ何の威力もなかった事を悟る。  
「別にいいだろう。誰もいないし、誰も来ない」  
「ヴェ、ダが……」  
ソレスタルビーイングのガンダムは全てヴェーダとリンクしている。こんな事して記録されたらティエリアに殺されるし、それ以前に誰かに見られる趣味なんて断じてない。しかしこの男は動じずにただ唇を自分の首筋から下に通わせるだけ。  
「リンクは切ってある、安心しろ」  
そう言って、刹那はヒイロの胸の先端に甘く歯を立てた。  
「ひゃっ、ぁぁ……」  
くぐもった笑い声が胸元から聞こえる。片方は手で揉まれて、もう片方は歯や舌で弄られる上に笑い声で漏れた息が唾液で濡れた赤い飾りを撫でている。こんなところで、とかそんな事はもう考えられなく、ヒイロは体の奥がキュンと熱を浴び始めた事に気がついてしまった。が、気がついても喘ぎ声を上げること以外、刹那に全てを支配されているヒイロに出来る事はなかった。コクピットの中の明るさと広さがより恥ずかしさを掻き立てる。  
それだけでもう十分に恥ずかしいのに、くらくらした頭はコクピットの周天モニターまで生きている事実を確認してしまった。周りにリアルタイムに格納庫の様子が映し出されたている。  
「せ、刹那っ！」  
まるで格納庫の中、露天で行為に及んでいるかのような錯覚に、ヒイロは心なしか涙声の滲んだ悲鳴をあげた。外からは中が見えない事は当然わかっている。わかっているけどそれでもまるで今の自分が格納庫全体に晒されているようで、もう恥らしくてどうにかなりそうだ。  
――嗚呼、ウイングのあの子供一人で埋まってしまう真っ暗で狭いコクピットが恋しい。地球に捨ててきたなんてほんとにごめんな。今にも真っ白になりそうな頭の片隅で、ヒイロはどこに置いてきたのかさえ覚えていないかつての搭乗機に切実に詫びた。  
彼女が恥ずかしさから逃れようとにウイングを思い出している最中にも刹那の手と舌愛撫は止まらなかった。コクピット内の熱気の中でありながらも、舌で転がされ、優しく歯を立てられた赤い果実はまるで寒さに当てられたように立ち上がり、長年モビルスーツの操縦レバーを握っていたせいで胼胝のついた指で擦られば容易く快感を感じてしまう。  
もう周天モニターとかどうでもいい。刹那が、刹那の与えてくれた快感だけがヒイロの全てを支配していく。  
そしてやっと胸の飾りに飽きたのか、刹那の指はつつーっとヒイロの体を辿って行った。  
「ぁ……」  
彼の長い指は、スパッツの生地越しに、ヒイロの秘部に当てられた。ただ優しく触れて、割れ目を沿って前後に軽く撫でるだけのそれは、ヒイロに微かな痺れに似た刺激と、その何倍以上の物足りなさを与えている。ゆっくりと撫で続ける指と、敏感なトコロを触れられる度にキュッと締まるソコの間には、動きやすい薄地の下着と躰のラインにピッタリなスパッツしかない。締まる度に湧き出す泉はもう二枚の布越しでも感じ取れてしまうほどだろうか。涙霞んだ目で見上げた刹那はヒイロの大好きな優しい笑顔を浮かべている。彼はもう気づいてしまったのだろうか、いやいやと言いながら感じてしまっているヒイロの躰の変化に。  
恥ずかしさと、それ以上に更に触れられたい思いが混じり合って、ヒイロは無意識に身じろぐ。それはまるで自ら秘部を、既に快感に染まったクリトリスを刹那の指に押し付けるようで、彼女の無意識なおねだりに応じる様に刹那も指を布越しに深く割れ目に押しやって、一層激しく扱いた。  
「やぁっ……！」  
自分であげた喘ぎ声があまりにも恥ずかしくて、ヒイロは刹那にしがみついて声を押し殺そうとした。だがソレスタルビーイングの制服の布地が顕になっている自分の胸と摩擦する感覚はそれだけで敏感になっている躰に更なる刺激を与えてしまう。押し殺せきれないくぐもった甘い声が、刹那の肩に噛み付いたヒイロの喉奥から漏れる。  
「我慢するな。声を聞かせてくれ」  
「せ、つなの……っじわる……」  
精一杯文句を言ったつもりなのに、彼はくっくっと喉で笑うだけだ。  
「立てるか？」  
「ん……」  
ガタガタ震える膝になんとか力を入れて、ヒイロは操縦席の背もたれに手をついて、座っている刹那を正面から覆う形で立ち上がった。刹那が何をしたいのかはわかっている。正直言って恥ずかしい、恥ずかしくて死にそうだ。それでもヒイロはもうやせ我慢する余裕はなかった。躰がこれ以上の快感を求めている。彼女には本能に逆らう力はなかった。  
刹那の手がスパッツにあたり、下着ごとゆっくりと脱がせた。隠された秘部が顕になる一瞬だけヒイロは動揺したが、それでも彼を拒まなかった。  
薄い茂みは既に雨上がりの草むらのように濡れていた。茂みの奥の秘密の花園から一筋、コクピット内の照明を受けてテカテカ光る銀の糸が物惜しそうに布地に滲んだソレと繋がっていたが、やがて途切れた。  
何一つ躊躇なく、刹那はソコに口付けた。そしてまるでキスを深めるように、秘部を隠す花びらを舌で割り、そのまま中へと通わせる。幾度経っても刺激が弱まらないその行為にヒイロは思わず息を飲んだ。上半身を支えていた腕に力が入らなくて、操縦席の背もたれにうつ伏せになる。始めっから震えていた足も当然体を支える力などなく、重力で刹那の侵入が一層深いモノと化す。  
刹那の暖かい舌は、中を一通り堪能したあと、腫れ上がるようにその存在を主張するクリトリスに絡み、ソレを口内へと招いた。そして先ほどまで胸の果実にしたように、舌で、果ては歯で十二分丁寧に敏感なソレをもてなす。  
「はぁっ、あ…あぁんっ、っ……ひゃああっ！！」  
声をあげちゃダメだ、そう思っていたのに、ヒイロはもう自分の口から溢れる甘い悲鳴を止める術を知らない。もうそんなことはどうでもいい。  
今はただ、刹那の与える快感が全ての――  
「あ、いっ……っああぁぁぁぁあああああああっっ！！！！！！」  
弾ける快感。頭の中が真っ白になって、もうヒイロは何も考えられなくなった。やがて段々自我を取り戻した頃、ヒイロは全身刹那にもたれかかって、肩で息をしていた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
そう聞いて来る刹那をヒイロは見上げる。彼女の方は服も殆ど剥がれて達したばかりの淫乱な姿なのに、彼は服の乱れ一つさえなく、笑いを含んだ瞳で彼女を見つめ、自分の口元についた彼女の愛液を指で拭き取り、それらを舌で舐めとっていた。そんな余裕たっぷりの姿にヒイロは八つ当たりにも似た不条理さを感じていた。――なんで、俺だけこんな……  
しかしそこで彼女は気付いた。崩れ落ちている彼女の太ももに当たる、高ぶっている熱いモノ。  
ヒイロは微笑んだ。その微笑みがいかに艶やかで色っぽいものであるかも知らずに。  
その微笑みに刹那はまるで最初から予想していたかのように動じなかった。だが彼は別の意味で動いた。ほろ苦い、自分自身の味がするキスにヒイロは少しだけ顔をしかめたが、それでも彼と同じほど熱烈に、お互いの舌を絡めた。  
キスを深めながら、ヒイロは手探りで、刹那の聳え立つモノがズボンに押し出した膨らみに手を伸ばした。布を超えて握り締められた瞬間、刹那が絡まる舌の間に息を飲んだのを感じた。  
やがて深いキスを終えると、ヒイロはするりと刹那の膝の上から滑り落ち、彼の両足の間に身を埋めた。歯でズボンのチャックを開ける時、刹那の手は始終ゆっくりとヒイロの頭を撫でていた。拒絶の雰囲気はどこにもない。  
露わになった、既に完全に立ち上がった刹那のモノを、ヒイロは躊躇なく口に含んだ。喉まで深く刺さるソレはヒイロに息苦しさをもたらしたが、彼女は構わず口の中のモノを丁寧にもてなす。微かに聞こえる刹那の息の声は最高の媚薬かのように感じられた。  
ヒイロの動作は手馴れたものではない。最高の工作員として育てられた彼女だったが、流石に子供にやらせることではないという良心の名残からか、単に当時少年体型だった彼女が色仕掛け作戦を使っても無駄だという現実的な判断からか、そいういった行為に対しては理論知識だけは叩き込まれていたが、実際の行為の手ほどきを受けたことはない。ヒイロのそれはテクニックの欠片もなく、今まで手探りに模索出した刹那の感じやすいトコロを懸命に扱うだけのものだが、しかしその懸命さがかえって刹那の快感をくすぐっているのだということをヒイロ自身はまだ知らない。  
「っ……もういい、ヒイロ……」  
限界を感じたのか、ヒイロに身を起こすよう促す刹那だったが、ヒイロは彼の指示には従わず、続けて舌と歯で刹那の中心に刺激を与える。波寄せる快感に刹那は顔を歪めた。  
ヒイロは一度だけ瞳を刹那に向けた。――俺だけじゃあ不公平だろ。揶揄に似た瞳に光る艶はまるでそう言っているようで、次の瞬間、刹那はヒイロの口内に精を放った。  
「…っ、…ひ、いろ……」  
「、ん……ぁ……」  
前回――ほぼ三週間前になる――にシた時より、量も多く濃いそれにヒイロは一瞬噎せたが、なんとか飲み込んだ。口元からこぼれた白く濁る液体を刹那が指で掬うと、その手が離れる前にヒイロは彼の指ごと口に含み、こぼれた分も丁寧に舐めとった。  
刹那は嬉しいのか困ったのかわからないため息をこぼした。  
「そこまでしなくてもいい」  
「したくてしてるんだ。それより」  
刹那の両足の間から立ち上がったヒイロは、そのまま彼の懐に倒れこみ、一度放っても尚立ち上がったままでいる彼のモノを軽く握った。  
「責任は、とってくれるんだろうな」  
刹那はヒイロの腰に腕を回し、引き寄せた。  
「もちろんだ」  
固く太い刹那のモノが、ヒイロの入口を何度か擦る。甘い喘ぎがまた喉からこぼれたが、ヒイロにはもうそれを止める余裕など残っていなかった。  
刹那の腕に導かれるままに、ゆっくりと腰を落とす。くちゅ、くちゅと淫乱な水音が決して広くはないコクピット内でやけにはっきりと聞こえる。やがて刹那の全部がヒイロの中に埋まり込む時、ヒイロは心なしか溜めていた息を一度に吐き出した。  
彼が彼女の中にいる。たったそれだけの事実が、長い間肌を合わせることの叶わなかった二人に形容しがたい感動と、脳髄の一番奥まで響く痺れに似た快感を与える。無意識にキュッと締まるヒイロの奥に、刹那から微かな呻きが零れた。  
「動いてもいいか？」  
「……ああ」  
既に十分濡らされたヒイロの中だったが、それでも刹那は慎重に、ゆっくりと動き始めた。長い間行為に及ばなかった二人の体はしかし、まるでそれが当たり前かのように緊密に結び合う。ヒイロの喘ぎが、彼女の刹那の首筋に噛み付く癖が、何もかもが刹那の最後の理性を崩壊させていった。  
「ごめん、ヒイロ……もう、無理っ」  
「ん、……せつ、な……っ」  
渦巻く快感に飲み込まれそうな錯覚に、ヒイロは無意識に刹那の名を呼びながら更にキツく彼にしがみつく。繋がる場所があつい、熱くてたまらない。ふたり分の荒い息、ふたり分の激しい心臓の鼓動、ふたり分の身を燃やし尽くすような躰の隅々を巡る快感の嵐が一つに溶け合う。そして、――  
声にならない悲鳴と共に、ふたりは一斉に快感の頂点に達した。刹那の白い欲望がヒクヒク震えるヒイロの奥に解き放たれ、引き付くソコは更に最後の一滴まで放つように受け入れている楔をせっかちに促す。  
快感に震える躰にありったけの力を込めて、ヒイロは上半身を起こし、彼女同様未だ余韻に浸っている刹那に向かい合い、彼が何らかの反応を示す前に、

彼の鼻先に噛み付いた。

「っ！！ヒイロっ！」  
「馬鹿だろうお前は、こんなっ、こんなところでっ！！」  
「楽しんでたじゃないか」  
「～～～っんの、馬鹿っ！！……ひゃあぁっ？！」  
怒り任せで立ち上がろうとしたら、ナカに入ったままの刹那のモノが身を起こす拍子に抜け出し、その刺激に達したばかりで敏感なままのヒイロの躰が思わずまた反応する。そのまま刹那に抱き込まれ、ヒイロは恨めしげに笑いを堪えている彼を見上げた。  
「こんなふうにしやがって……どうやって帰らせるつもりだっ！」  
「こんなふうに」というのは、もちろんズボンあたり以外何一つ乱れた様子のない刹那ではなく、上着は巻き上げられ、自分の体液で濡れた下着とスパッツは片足に引っかかっていて、躰のいたるところに赤い跡が残されたヒイロ自身のことである。しかし刹那は動じる様子もなく、ただ慣れた手つきでヒイロの身なりの整理を手伝うだけだった。  
「どうせ部屋に帰るまでだ、帰ったらまだ続きをするのだから、あまり気にしなくてもいいだろう」  
「よくないっ」  
下げられた下着とスパッツを上げる時に、秘部に当たる部分に染み込んだ愛液が布地と一緒にまだ熱の残る皮膚に密接する。躰から放たれた時とは異なり、熱度が完全に抜けて既に冷たくなっているソレは、未だ快感の余韻が抜けきれないアソコの花びらとクリトリスには過ぎた刺激だった。ヒイロは短い甘声をあげた。  
冷めた濡れ布はやがて体温と、未だ秘部を濡らす奥から溢れるぬる熱い液体に温められていく。自分のソレより更にいくらか熱を持った刹那の放った液体もまた、同様に布地に染み込んでいく。  
――こんな状態で部屋まで歩けと？染みる刺激にうっすらと涙を浮かべながら、ヒイロはコクピット内のシステムを切っていく作業を再開した刹那を睨む。  
格納庫を映し出していたモニターが切られ、あたりの照明が消えていく。そしてコクピットのハッチが開かれ、格納庫独特のガソリン臭の混じった冷たい空気が熱気で満ちていたコクピットに流れ込む。肌寒さに身震いをしたヒイロを片手で抱き上げ、刹那はコクピットから飛び降りた。  
「降ろせ！自分で歩けるっ」  
「本当か？」  
着地早々暴れだすヒイロにニヤリと笑い、言われた通り彼女を下ろした――が、案の定彼女の力の抜けた足はうまく体を支えられず、結局傍に立つ刹那にもたれかかる形になってしまう。やはり睨みつけてくる彼女に、刹那はどこの吹く風かと彼女をいわゆるお姫様抱っこの形で再び抱き上げた。  
「せっ……」  
「部屋に帰ろう。それとも……」  
照明の落ちた格納庫の闇に光る瞳に、ヒイロは喉につまる文句をグッと押し込んだ。そうでもしなければ、抱き上げる腕を胸のあたりまで回し、さりげなく彼女の胸を摩る刹那の指の動きに、甘い喘ぎが同時にこぼれてきそうだからだ。  
「……ここで、続きをしたいのか？」  
そしておとなしくなったヒイロは、眠れなくて夜歩きしている人間に出会わぬよう切実に願いながら、部屋にたどり着くまでされるがままに、ただ顔を刹那の胸に埋め込んでいた。  
久々の二人きりの夜は、まだ長い。


End file.
